wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hobobob10
Talk to Hobo To send me a message, just edit this page and insert your message. The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 14:00, 22 May 2007 (UTC) New Template For Colboard Members I made a template for all you over at the colboards, Template:CN. You use it as you would any template, just type in the name of the template (in this case, CN) between two sets of sqiggley parenthesis and voila! YOu are waving the flag of the Colbert Nation and any and every page which flies the colors is placed in a new a category, Category:Colbert Nation, which can be adjusted as necessary. If you have any questions, just drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:49, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Make sure you get the word out to all the colboardanistas about the new template, okay? Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:54, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Do Me A Favor There is a page, Steve Stevic, which I believe to be a colbertnation poster. Since you know everyone on the boards, do you know if this person is a poster there? Thanks!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:51, 27 March 2007 (UTC) FYI FYI, we do have a "news" page for earth shattering info like your Wikiality.com beats Wikip*dia traffic ranker...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Where did the original (obviously incorrect) graph come from? Do you know the context/reason for tracking the comparitive page views? I would like to look at it (the incorrect version), if that's possible.--thisniss 02:33, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I was making a joke with "obviously incorrect" - like they surely must have been mistaken to think wikip*dia has more page views a day than us! I mean, that's so obviously mistaken! (which is why you just as obviously had to correct it in your far truthier version of the graph). lol I don't have a problem with it, I was just genuinely curious about the "real" graph. Sorry if my last message was confusing.--thisniss 04:47, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Redirects To make a redirect, type in a pound sign (#) followed by (REDIRECT) and the exact name of the page you want it to link to. Example: To redirect Colbert Nation/Hobobob10 to User:Hobobob10, replace all the code on Colbert Nation/Hobobob10 with... #REDIRECT User:Hobobob10 and it will always direct people to your user page. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Signature To post a time/date stamp and your signature, type 2 hyphens (-), followed by 4 tildes (~) with no spaces in between. Oh, and no problem, code is just stupid dots and squiggles, it's getting the truthiness that is hard...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Current events Also, don't forget we have lots of games and stuff, check them out here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:37, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Userboxes We have user boxes people can post on their userpages. Currently we don't have any specifically made for Colbert Nation peoples, but you can check out what we do have and adapt the code specifically for your needs. I want to thank you for whatever it was that you did to get more people to pop in. I am sure you were the one behind it! So, I made a special tag for some of their work. The tag is Template:NotTerrorist. If there is anything you need, just drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:25, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, technically "it getter" is an award, maybe I should move it...so people won't take it the wrong way...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:20, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for removing that, you will get it back "officially" in a little bit...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:51, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Congratulations on Your Promotion! Please take a gander at our Episode Summaries and tell me what you think feel about it. We don't have too many "red links", but if you feel you can create pages to help us out, it would be appreciated!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure how that would work...the way the table is laid out it's kinda cramped and I don't know where it would be added...one of the other admins here has been posting stuff as the show plays and he has been the one behind all The Wørds and episodes and guest pages, so maybe we can ask him. I am sure he wouldn't mind, I just don't know where it would fit...you can ask him, but any help with old episodes would be greatly appreciated! Drop him a note, his name is El Payo Thanks!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:21, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:25, 26 January 2007 (UTC)